


Sexy Truck

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [9]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Other, Vehicular Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Doggett’s truck is an aphrodesiac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Truck

John Doggett had never considered his truck to be a 'date magnet' or an aphrodisiac, but somehow it managed to be both. His date had seen the truck outside the post office and waited for him to approach. The resulting conversation had been rather banal, but not forced.

He hardly remembered agreeing to the date. He wasn't sure he actually _remembered_ the date part. What he did remember was his date being excited by riding in his truck. That wasn't a problem at all. He loved that truck.

This, however, was a first. Oh, he'd had sex in a car before, even in his truck before, but those experiences were different. Those were parking on an overlook and scrambling to get to each other before the authorities showed up to send you home. Or lurking in the dark corners of a parking lot after a long night at a bar.

Tonight, in his truck, with this stranger, had been more like a slow burn. Like that first taste of a really nicely spiced barbecue sauce that hits your tongue and stings for a bit, then settles down until it sneaks up on you with that first drink of beer. Then it lingers and you can still feel it tingling your tastebuds once dinner's over. That was tonight.

He could remember every moment of their time _in_ his truck. The directions he was given for where to turn to get to their post-dinner destination - a little place where they could be alone, undisturbed and spend a couple hours exploring each other in the back seat of his truck.

The trip to the lookout was spent discussing the specifications of his truck. He gave as few details as possible to avoid potential future hazards, but enough to keep the conversation flowing. At least his training hadn't completely disappeared at the sight of a pretty face.

Once they parked, the conversation continued, but was less about the truck itself and more about what they could _do_ in the truck. They could make out; they could talk; they could fondle each other; they could perform oral; they could give handjobs or masturbate together; or they could just fuck each other's brains out.

Ultimately, they decided on a combination of their list. Fondling and kissing started them off and was more than enough to keep the juices flowing. Doggett got an amazing blowjob from his date with the seat leaned way back. After that, there was no more messing around, it was straight on to the main event.

And the sex was amazing. They fucked for hours. He hadn't done anything like that in years. Not in intensity. Not in duration. And certainly not in location. Not since college at least, maybe even high school.

When he woke up, alone, the next morning, he was sore and stiff in places he didn't remember having. But the memory of what had transpired the night before made the aches and pains worth the trouble.

He took a long, hot shower - so hot the water was nearly scalding - and jerked off to memories of the night before, still fluid and vivid in his mind. At the end of his shower, the memories were still running like a major motion picture. If that was going to be his day, he would be useless at work. He needed to get his head straight before he got to the office.

He was doing well clearing his head until he got into his truck. Suddenly, a flood of images rushed his brain and he had to close his eyes and breathe through the feelings he remembered. Head clear, he concentrated on the drive to work, the ritual of the security check, the mundane work of doctoring his morning coffee so that when he stepped into the 0900 briefing, he was back on track.

And his truck was in the parking deck.


End file.
